Innocence of Leila Abadi
by Laila Hassan
Summary: Failed Song-Fic of my Mary-Sue Leila Abadi. Result of my procrastination.


*writing like this is normal time*

_*writing like this is what is occurring in the picture/flashback*_

***lyrics***

I do not own song or anything that has to do with Avril Lavigne.

.com/watch?v=Ir2Sg_8hC3w&feature=related

Lyrics Video ^^^

I wake up suddenly and look around. It is just another night with my parents away. I get up from my bed.

**Waking up I see that everything is OK**

_I wake up and nervously scan around the room._

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

_I see my parents sleeping on either side of me._

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

_I smile and get up slowly and walk towards the photos on my parents' dresser._

**I think about the little things that make life great**

_I smile again as I look at all of our happy adventures together._

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

_I get back into bed and go back to sleep_

I open the door to my parents' bedroom and walk over to the dresser full of photos.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

I spot a photo I took with Cassidy and Jenna when I just moved into my apartment.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

_I look at our new neighbors. There are two twin girls that are about my age._

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

_These are going to be the people who are supposed to help take care of me while my parents work all over the world._

**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**

_One of them smiles brightly at me and starts talking about random stuff. The other chuckles softly._

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

_"I'm Cassidy, but call me Cassie. That idiot of a sister is Jenna or Jen. Just so you know; she's going to bother you from the rest of your life. I mean, I probably will too, but she'll be worse since she talks about stupid stuff."_

_I smile at Cassidy._

_"Don't worry; we can equally bother each other."_

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

_Cassidy smiles back at me._

_"And we can ignore Jen; Booyah!"_

I smile from the memory and move onto some of the other pictures.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

_I am outside covered in snow with my dad._

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

_It is my 8th birthday. I am celebrating with all of my classmates and my parents. I am beyond happy._

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_I am at the dinner table with my parents, Jenna, Cassidy, and their parents. Jen is making fun of Cassie for spilling spaghetti sauce on her favorite top. Our parents are just talking._

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

_My parents and I create a dog pile in the snow; my dad on the bottom, my mom in the middle, and me on the top. We are all laughing and smiling._

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

_I am in the middle of playing twister with some of my friends. My best guy friend at the moment is shouting encouragements and holding a sign saying 'Leila=Twister Queen'._

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

_Jen is shocked because Cassidy poured a bowl of spaghetti sauce on her head. Their mom is freaking out despite my mom's attempts to calm her down. Our dads are chuckling._

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

I sit on my parent's bed and smile sadly as a few tears roll down my cheeks.

**This innocence is brilliant**

**It makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliance**

**Please don't go away**

**Cause I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay (it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful)**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now (it makes me wanna cry)**

**And I'll hold on to it**

I pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello?"

**Don't you let it pass you by**

I breathe in a bit shakily.

"Hi Mom."


End file.
